


My Name, Ringing in Your Head (Podfic)

by ASingleYen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/F, Minor Ahri/Evelynn, Minor Akali/Kai'Sa, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/pseuds/ASingleYen
Summary: 51-minute podfic of a fic of the same title by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765540)From the summary of the original:“I’m not jealous,” she says automatically.Akali laughs, darkly. “You really believe that, don’t you.”
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	My Name, Ringing in Your Head (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name, Ringing in Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765540) by [Fangirl_on_a_bicycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle). 



> I'm late as hell to the K/DA fandom despite listening to them since they first released music. One of the fics I found was so good I couldn't fight the creative urges and here we are. I apologize for any poor audio or any minor errors in this recording. I ended up splicing a lot of takes together with a somewhat decent microphone.

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [My Name, Ringing in Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765540)

 **Author:** [Fangirl_on_a_bicycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle)

 **Reader:** [ASingleYen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/)

 **Length:** 51 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first podfic and my first work in general on AO3, so please feel free to leave a comment or advice! Thank you to all of you who chose to listen my recording!


End file.
